The girl in the yellow dress
by suspense button presser
Summary: What happens when jealousy and Ginny's new man collide? Read to find out
1. Late

_**Please remember to review!!**_

As Harry set off for the burrow he had a strange feeling in his stomach, thinking "Come on, ask her out again… How could she say no after this long?" Although the fact that Ginny had successfully not spoken to him since when he was telling her to get out of the room of requirement, hadn't helped anything at all.

Ron and Hermione were surprised that Ginny was so unforgiving right then, even if she didn't want Cho to go and show Harry what the Horcrux looked like. That was all he had to lead off of, besides the fact that she obviously still liked him.

He apparated to the burrow, and the first thing he saw was Ginny's beautiful smile, but it wasn't aimed towards him, she was holding a little blonde baby in her hands, Fleur watching her closely so that she wouldn't drop her. "'Arry!" Fleur squeaked, running to him, with her arms open.

"Erm- Hi, what are you doing here?"

"Bill and I were showing everyone ze new baby!" she said excitedly and hugged him again

"Oh, congratulations"

She led him over to where Ginny was holding the tiny baby, Harry had pictured this before, only it wasn't Fleur or Bill's baby, it would be his and Ginny's.

"Thanks for letting me hold her Fleur but I really have to be going now before it gets dark, it takes a while to get to the village"

Ginny handed off the baby and looked at Harry, not avoiding him, just giving him a grin. He fallowed quickly after her "Ginny, I was wondering if we could talk about something…"

"I really don't have time right now Harry, but I'll be back before dark and we can talk then" her smile showing, as Harry melted, even though after all it was… just a smile

"Oh, okay"

She set off skipping in a yellow sundress that undoubting Luna had made just for Ginny and it would annoy Mrs. Weasley so much that Ginny couldn't refuse to wear it as much as she could. Even though the dress didn't seem to look like what Luna would have normally made… no Ginny couldn't be wearing a dress that she had picked out….

"Harry!" Hermione screamed, running through the door to hug him, then quickly letting go "It's been too long since everyone's seen you!"

"Yeah, it has" he was just now seeing Ron come through the door over Hermione's head, he gave a nod

"So what have you been up to?" her expression was nothing but happiness, but then Harry noticed something on Ron's face, lipstick

"I've been working…. And I see that you've been snogging Ron" Her skin blushed a little, and so did Ron's, as he wiped off the lipstick on his face

"Yes," She said guiltily "but what else besides work? I mean I can imagine that with all of the daily prophet reports that you've been wanting to come out of your house but they've been making it a little hard"

"Just a little hard"

"Hey speaking of snogging, where'd Ginny go?" Ron asked, a little grin planted onto his face

"She went to the village for something" Harry said, not fully understanding what Ron meant by that joke

"Oh, she goes there all the time now, bringing back new muggle stuff for dad all the time, he loves it. So do you want to stay over Harry, I don't think mum will mind, because Hermione's parents are letting her stay in Ginny's room with her. Its not like mum hates you or anything" Ron had something about him that was unfamiliar to Harry because his voice seemed to change a little when talking about Ginny and the village

"I don't want to intrude on anything-"

"Oh nonsense, that's just silly Harry" Hermione said, showing him into the house

The burrow looked somewhat crowded but, that was always the way that it looked "Harry!" Mrs. Weasley came up to him and hugged him, when she backed up she was sporting a new apron, and she said proudly "George and Ron got it for me"

"We were tired of the lace, it got all over" George said coming over and patting Harry on the back, "Good to have you back"

"The holeyest of holey speaking" Ron muttered laughing

"Where'd Ginny go?" George asked Ron, setting another place at the table

"The village again," Ron said vaguely

"Probably to pick something else up for dad" George nodded, but something was weird about how George had said it too

"Is she going to the village again? But she won't be home in time for supper," Mrs. Weasley sighed, taking Ginny's plate back into the kitchen, when she came back out she said "I don't know what's gotten into that girl, wanting to always go to the village now instead of actually spending time with the family like she always used to"

"But we tortured her, teased her, even set her pillow on fire once… Didn't help that Ron said 'what if you actually had your head on it… then that would be cool!' She cried for hours after her 'near death experience' even though she wasn't even in the ruddy room when we set her pillow on fire" George muttered

"Why do you always have to bring that up?" Ron said, moving to the living room, as George, Harry, and Hermione fallowed.

The topics consisted of the joke shop, old stories, but mostly about the old stories. "I just found something on all our brooms Ron, well, noticed. Besides your new broom, have you ever noticed anything about our brooms before?" George asked

"Er- No I haven't, why?"

"Because your old broom and everyone else's brooms have the name Ginny engraved in them, only with pink crayon that won't come off of them" George laughed

"You're joking" Ron said annoyed

"I wish I was, and there are tally marks on ours, I think they mean how well they worked for her but when Charlie left she just used his all the time" George said in Hermione's as-a-matter-of-fact way

Dinner was delicious as always, but something was missing through the whole meal… Ginny. It was getting dark by now, Mrs. Weasley was looking out the window "She's never been this late before Arthur; she was supposed to be home an hour ago"

"Maybe she took the longer way Molly, you know Ginny, she probably just wants to see all the trees and maybe she's painting them or something, you know her. She's all artsy now" Mr. Weasley said simply, moving over to the couch. Mrs. Weasley's clock chimed 10 o clock, as she let out a moan.

"Hermione, you can go to sleep, you don't have to wait up for Ginny" Ron said, seeing her yawn widely, barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Oh, okay, I will, she won't wake me up anyways, not if I'm this tired" Hermione said, kissing Ron on the forehead, and going up to Ginny's room on the first floor

"Lets go Harry" Ron said after three games of wizards chess "I'm tired from beating you" he laughed

"Okay" Harry agreed, but wondered what was taking Ginny so long… It was nearly ten thirty now, her mother was watching out the window for her, worrying terribly much.

"I don't know what's gotten into Gin lately, she's been quiet, and shutting herself in that room of hers all the time, just like Percy from before" Ron said as they passed the room in which Hermione was "sleeping" in

"It's a shame that Bill and Fleur had to leave so quickly though" Ron said as they passed Percy's room

"Yeah, shame" Harry replied

The two boys went in silence, as they went into Ron's room which was now covered in Chudley Cannons everything.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ginny slowly turned the knob on the door, making sure she didn't make any noise at all, because for sure she would be caught. She entered the room without a sound, as the light turned brightly on, Mrs. Weasley stood by the light switch, with a livid expression.

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"_ her shrill voice echoed

"I-I was… um…" she fidgeted nervously, twirling her foot on the floor

"You were UM?" Mrs. Weasley was as red as her hair, Ginny thought that you might almost send smoke signals out of her ears by how mad Mrs. Weasley was "You are four hours late getting home! You could have died in that time! Your lack of responsibility surprises me Ginerva Molly Weasley!"

Ginny just lowered her head, not speaking. "I want to know exactly where you were right now Ginerva, and do not lie to me or I will know and you will be in more trouble than ever before!"

Her head was lowered, and she mumbled something under her breath. "What?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"I was- er- out with a friend" Ginny said honestly

"Who may this person be?"

"Uh…. um… his name is Scott" her head hanging low, not even thinking about looking her mother in the eyes

"And why were you with this boy until 11:30?"

"Erm…… He, wanted to show me something" Ginny couldn't have been more embarrassed in her life because she knew that everyone in the house was listening intently, even Percy

"Wanted to show you what, exactly?!" Mrs. Weasley demanded

"His… erm, the way that the stars glow in the night, since apparently my eyes weren't twinkling with the stars which meant that I wasn't staring at them enough in the night" she said weakly

"You can see stars anytime at home! You don't need a boy to go and show you!" Mrs. Weasley shouted

Ginny didn't want to say anything more, but Mrs. Weasley asked "Ginerva, do you like this boy?"

Her face drained a little bit of color, as she kept on looking down, "Well, do you?" Mrs. Weasley demanded

She kept looking at the ground, not daring to look up. "I don't think that's any of your business" she said faintly

Mrs. Weasley had a look of astound on her face, "Ginerva Molly Weasley, when you come home at 1:00 in the morning I think I have every right to know everything about what this person is and if you like him or not now tell me!"

"Who I fancy or don't fancy is none of your business" Ginny said flatly

"Maybe if we put soap on that tongue you'll learn to respect me a little more and you will tell me if you do or not because obviously your attitude has been decreasing in proper manners and you have forgotten everything your father and I have taught you"

Mrs. Weasley took another look at her daughter, who had a dress on, and was meeting a boy in the middle of the night, "I guess the soap can wait until the morning but you will be waking up early for your actions young lady" Mrs. Weasley scolded

"Yes mum" she muttered and climbed up the steps

"Just like her mother she is" Mr. Weasley said from the living room chair, shaking his head

Ron and Harry lifted their heads from the door, pulling the extendable ear back and sat in the complete silence.

"I thought that the village was a muggle village" Harry said after a minute or two

"It is" Ron said simply


	2. Rooftop hideout

_Please don't forget to review!_

When Harry woke up the next morning he had a horrible feeling in his stomach, the feeling of loneliness and he knew that Ginny, was seeing another guy. A muggle no less, how could he be over shadowed by a muggle?

Hermione came into Ron's room, not really caring if either was awake.

"So did you hear what happened last night?" she asked quietly, trying hard not to wake Ron

"It was kind of hard not to hear" Harry sat up in his bed that Ron had pulled out

"Well, I had summoned Ginny back here, that's the only reason as to why she came back otherwise she might still be out there. She just left to go work in the garden, are you okay though Harry?"

"What do you mean am I okay?" he asked, trying to play dumb

"I know why you came here, the way that you looked at Ginny was ridiculous. You have to talk to her, whether your intentions are going to help or worsen because she's going to keep on seeing him, no matter what her mother says"

"Have you er- met him?" Harry asked, trying to make it sound as casual as possible

"No, I haven't, but I've seen the drawings in Ginny's room that she drew of him, the pictures aren't that bad either" Hermione said quietly

"Oh, well that makes me feel a whole lot better"

All day Ginny was busy doing chores and not able to talk to Harry, and when it came time that it was for supper she said that she was too tired and wanted to go to bed. No one disagreed and she went up to her room happily that she got to miss another family dinner.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When Hermione went up to bed, she saw Ginny nearly out the window before Hermione shut the door loudly, making Ginny almost fall out.

"What did you do that for?" she demanded

"Why are you climbing out a window?" Hermione shot back

"I…. erm"

"You were going to see him again weren't you" Hermione said in disbelief

"Alright, I was, but I told him I would, and he's just too cute to turn down" she said, coming into the room again

"And how did you think that you were going to hide this from your mum when she comes to check on you?"

Ginny pointed absent mindedly to the pillows on her bed, they actually looked like someone was sleeping in there.

"What did you think that I was just going to cover for you?" Hermione asked

"Well if I would have gotten out the window I would have been less hard to argue with and you can't stand to see me get into trouble" Ginny said, turning her nose

"Ginny, I don't think that it's the best idea for you to be going out and meeting him… Not tonight anyways…"

"I can't just ditch him if that's what you mean" Ginny crossed her hands tightly hugging her waist, annoyed with the whole world apparently

Hermione didn't say anything for a whole minute or two, making Ginny stand like that, in her mind, the longest time

"Fine, but just tonight"

"Thank you Hermione" Ginny squeaked, and hugged her

"Only tonight" Hermione repeated

"Sure" Ginny said climbing out the window

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The muggle village was too quiet to have any visitors in its stores anymore, the night had fallen, and most of the town was asleep. Besides one boy, whose hazel eyes were glistening in the moonlight, as he saw a girl walking down the street. On top of the roof it seemed to be like you were a giant compared to everything else, when Ginny was close enough he whispered "Pssst! Up here"

She looked up, and smiled. Not thinking that this was strange she climbed up the fire escape, and looked at her amazing view.

As she looked up at the sky, and down to the town, Ginny felt like there was no other place in the world that she would have rather been at that moment. "It's beautiful" she whispered into Scott's ear, making sure she didn't wake anyone up

"I know something that's even more beautiful"

"What?" she asked with a grin

"You" he whispered simply into her ear

She giggled, not normally did Ginny act like this, giggling, and dressing unlike her brothers, but for Scott, she did.

"Now I really know your joking" she said, hugging him, then quickly letting go "So how did it go as your first day?" she asked

"It wasn't too terribly bad, only the fact that I missed you all day. Also, the fact that everyone doesn't know where to put the cd's back in the right place. Did I get you in trouble yesterday? I know that you got home late"

"Only a little, my mum stuck a bar of soap down my throat but you're worth it"

"My mum always used the scented stuff, and it was liquid so it would easily go down your throat if you weren't careful."

"That must have stung, how's Peter doing?" Ginny asked, sitting down on the roof, and sitting on a blanket, that she didn't see before

"He's okay, but he hates it in his boarding school back home, he wants us to come and get him back. Now you had to rush off so fast last night I never got to hear about your siblings, how many do you have?"

"Oh, just five very, over protective older brothers; but you don't have to worry about them, they hardly know you by your name" Scott's expression changed

"Five older brothers?" he repeated

"Yeah, Bill, who married a Barbie, Charlie… em, he lives in Romania, Percy, he just works all the time, George, he has his own joke shop, and my brother Ron, who helps out George, but they won't be coming anywhere near you… If they don't know you"

"Oh wow…" Scott's smile widened "And I thought my one brother was a hand full, and he doesn't even live over here all the time. He's in America until the summer"

"I really want to meet him; I never have even seen a picture of him before."

"Well, our film always comes out distorted, and sometimes my brother swears that it's _moving_" Scott said finally sitting next to her on the roof

"Really… It's weird like that, but pictures can't move, that'd be ridiculous" Ginny said, all that would come out was a nervous laugh

"Maybe in a far off land they do, like miles from here, people are making up spells and all that kind of stuff" Scott continued

"But that's just silly thinking, there couldn't be any moving pictures or spell doing-" Ginny lost her thought as she got lost into Scott's twinkling hazel eyes

His lips were not as perfect as his eyes but they were close to being as perfect, Ginny stared at them, and then she caught Scott's eye, as his hand covered hers. He leaned in slightly, as her lips just slowly brushed up against his. The kiss intensified, but then slowly drifted off as their lips broke apart. Ginny stared back into his eyes, as a smile formed onto her lips.

This, to be honest, was the best kiss she had ever had. Better than anything she could have imagined, even better than flying a broom for her first time. Absolutely nothing could ruin her night, nothing. She blushed and looked away from his eyes, and whispered "I don't normally do this"

"It didn't seem in your nature to" he smiled

"I mean, I don't normally kiss a guy before I- you know, _date_ him" she whispered

"Well then, we'll just have to fix that then won't we, Ginny?"

Her chocolate brown eyes widened, as she mustered out a quiet "Yes…"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, staring her in the eyes

She felt as if her ears weren't working, or some miracle just happened, and it had. Scott Carnahan was asking her out. The guy that she had drooled over for about two months, the boy who made her heart skip every time she saw or thought about him, the most popular boy in all of the village, the one guy in which all of the other guys hate.

"Ginny?"

"Yes" she said clearly

"Yes?" he repeated

"Yes!" she grabbed him by the t-shirt and kissed him, she couldn't tell how much time had passed but she didn't think that enough time had passed for her to give this up

When they split apart Ginny heard a ring coming from her shoe, she muttered "Oh no" she looked back at Scott, and she murmured "I have to go, I'm really sorry"

She got up as Scott pulled her back down and kissed her lightly on the lips, "now you're good to go" he grinned

It was almost like a fairy tale dream, besides the fact that she had to sneak out all of the time now, and she was constantly having to do everything, but she knew why she was doing all of this hiding. For him, the one and only Scott Carnahan, who was the guy that every girl cooed over, but now, she was his babe. He was her guy, and nothing could come between them, except maybe a blacked haired boy with a lightning scar to match.


	3. Thundering Tears

_Reveiws Love!!_

Harry didn't get much time with Ginny anymore, she was either in the garden, or over at Bill and Fleur's babysitting. Mrs. Weasley was pleased with Ginny coming back to partly normal. One day he confronted her about it as she was heading to the garden, "Ginny, have you purposefully been avoiding me?"

She turned with her red hair, sparkling in the sun, "Oh Harry, it's you" she said angelically, with a smile

"You haven't talked to me since the day that I got here besides a few words, I mean, are you doing it on purpose?"

Her face made an expression that wasn't shown on Ginny's face much, confusion "I don't know what you're talking about Harry, I've talked to you at least every morning"

"You say hello and walk out here, come back in when it gets dark, eat, without talking to me, and then you go sleep early all the time, hardly coming out of your room till the next day" Ginny just simply smiled

"Harry, are you missing getting all of my attention?"

"Yes, I mean no, no I don't mean it like- Ginny why are you laughing?" It was true, Ginny was laughing, but why?

"Oh Harry," she put her hand on his shoulder, which weakened his knees "Do you miss me? All you had to do was say something about it, I mean, I always have time for friends"

The word friends rang into Harry's ears like a nail to a chalk board, it screeched and he couldn't stand to hear it.

"Friends?" Harry repeated

"Yes, friends" she said, her expression changed, almost worried "Why, I thought you wanted to be friends?"

"I-I do but…"

"Lets face it Harry, our schedules just collide, I mean, I have to baby-sit and you have to auror train all day, and sometimes into the night. Our friendship is getting a little hard to deal with" she was still smiling

"My training isn't really the problem Ginny, it's the fact that you hardly speak to me because of some oddly unknown reason"

Ginny's smile turned into a frown as she stared into Harry's eyes, "I really don't want to talk about this now Harry, maybe later but not now, maybe after you've done some thinking…"

"I know the reason why" he felt his temper rising at Ginny "It's that Matt guy that you were talking about, constantly when ever you would talk to Hermione"

Ginny gritted her teeth and her jaw set, "His name isn't Matt, its Scott, and my not talking to you has nothing to do with him. Since you're being so paranoid at the moment I will not count this against you, but mind you Mr. Potter, things will get ugly if they need to" she turned, whipping that flaming red hair of hers, and storming off.

Harry slapped his forehead with his hand, thinking "You idiot, you just got her mad at you"

_Look on the Brightside, she obviously didn't count it against you_

_But look at the bad, you purposefully screwed up his name just to annoy her_

_So, who likes the name Scott anyways?_

_You used to before Ginny met a guy with that name_

_That is not the reason why_

_Yes it is_

_No it isn't_

_Yes it is and you know it, I can see it in your head!_

_Damn it, you clever you_

_Don't boast you retard_

_Muggle or not, he's with my girl_

_Then go get her back!_

_I can't_

_Why not_

_Because she'll think I'm crazy_

_Why?_

_BECAUSE I'M ARGUING WITH MYSELF_

At dinner Ginny made a short appearance, but said "Mum? Can I go sleep over at Taylor's house? She asked me if I could, and I didn't want to say no, and she obviously can't come here"

"Fine Ginny, you may go, but be back early tomorrow morning"

"Can do" Ginny smiled, kissing her mother's cheek, then her father's and ran out with her stuff in hand

Harry thought "Damn, another chance, gone!"

Hermione though, looked as if something was wrong; her gaze was to the door that Ginny had just left out of, muttering with multiple curse words.

Harry leaned over, next to Hermione and whispered "Is there something wrong?"

She turned to him, and shook her head no, even though Harry knew that she was lying to him.

"I didn't think that you would show up" the boy smiled, as Ginny's smile widened

"Hi to you too babe" she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"So what took you so long to get out of your house?"

"I had to tell my mom that I was sleeping over at Taylor's house, and I had to work out in the garden all day" Ginny said, sitting down on the roof

"That must suck, taking care of plants, just watching them intently as they grow millimeter by millimeter." Scott said, realizing, something "Hey, did you say that you were going to sleep over at a girl named Taylor's house?"

"Yeah, why?" she gave him a questioning glance

"Oh, well… erm- I kind of dated a girl named Taylor that lives in this village" he glanced at the ground

"Really? Hm, weird" Ginny said, laying down, to gaze at the stars, that were twinkling

He looked down at his girlfriend that was just being so calm about this whole situation, "You're not mad that I dated someone else?"

Ginny didn't understand this, was he really asking her if it was okay to have ex's? "Why would I be mad that you dated a girl named Taylor?"

"That's a relief, some girls aren't as good as you are about that type of thing, and they want to rip Taylor's head into pieces" he laid down too, right next to Ginny, and asked "So who have you dated, an estimation and names would be preferable, and a little bit about them"

"Oh, just three boys, Michael Corner, Dean Thomas, and Harry Potter" she said, as if they meant nothing to her now

"Now what are three things about each of them?"

"Well, first off let's start with Michael, I met him at a dance, when I was with another guy, oops, but we just kind of hit it off then, and he asked me out, I didn't want to say no, so I said yes. Our relationship wasn't much but holding hands really, and then he was a sour loser when our football team beat his" Ginny gave a slight sigh, she didn't like lying to the one guy who was one of the best things to ever happen to her.

"Now, the next one" Scott encouraged

"Er- Dean asked me out at the end of the year that I had dated Michael, I was actually fascinated with Dean, he was amazing, but then everything went sour, he tried to do everything for me, when I could do it myself. We were rocky for ages, and we kind of started screaming at each other in the end. That was not a good break up at all" she didn't want the next one to come, not at all

"Now, what about this boy, Harry Potter? You have to give me the most info on him since you saved his name for last, which means that you have the most to talk about when it comes to him"

Ginny swore under her breath, and took a deep breath, "Well, Harry, he was and still is my brother's best friend. There was this big snake," Ginny held her hands out, not all the way, but about how wide she was "He was that thick and Harry, I don't fully remember how, because I er- fainted, and woke up after he had gotten the huge snake. That was when I was 11, he was 12, I had like a little crush on him even before then, and I could barely talk to him, without blushing so hard that I would fall down. Then, after Dean and I had broken up, Harry started spending a lot more time near me; well you could tell he was trying to.

"He had gotten detention, on one of the most important er- football games of the season, so Dean had to play, as a forward and I had to play in Harry's spot which was mid field; and we had won the championship and everything! When the game was over, Harry came onto the field and kissed me in front of everyone, I was just going to hug him, but what ever, it worked for me. Then, well Harry and I both knew that he had to go and we just said our goodbyes there, and that was it. But he's at my house right now, probably talking to Ron about how I'm avoiding him, I wonder why I would do that" Ginny muttered the last part, out of frustration

"Wow" was all Scott could say, "He's at your house right now?" his voice got a little higher when asking about Harry

"What? Are you jealous of Harry?" Ginny asked with a smile, kind of liking how Scott didn't like the fact of Harry, it showed that he actually cared about her

"To be fully honest, yes" he said, getting it out in the open

"Oh babe" she wrapped her arms around Scott, "he isn't here right now is he, and he isn't the one that has me, does he"

"I guess not"

"Am I making you feel any better?" she asked with a giggle

"A little better"

"Well, I know how to make this all better" Ginny pressed her lips against his, and not wanting to move back, but she did, as a smile formed on the lips that had just been kissing Ginny, "Much better" he smiled

"Good, now how many girlfriends have you had?"

"Five" he said, as Ginny's face turned a little, as a green monster purred angrily inside her, but she ignored it

"Oh," she looked away from him, not wanting to hear about all five in the way that she talked about Harry, even though there was a lot more to her than she was letting be revealed

"When I was in my boarding school in _Salem_ I met four of them there, very talented, but I just didn't think that they were right for me, you know, just too…. Not you" Ginny still didn't look at him, why did she care about all of these girls? She didn't even know them, and they were on another continent than her, besides one of them, whom Ginny had never even known all the time that she had been here, you would have thought that she would have said hi to her or something.

"Ginny, are you okay with this?" he asked cautiously

She didn't answer at first, but asked "Do you still talk to Taylor?"

"Some of the times she comes up to me and talks to me, why? It's not like it's anything compared to your brother's best friend, who your brother probably loves anyways"

"Don't you dare turn this around on me!" Ginny whispered angrily

"Well it is the truth isn't it; he still likes you I bet no doubt" Scott snapped

Ginny had never seen Scott like that, the little green monster inside of him was roaring, while Ginny's just was off to the side, playing with a ball of string

"Harry doesn't still like me" she said annoyed

"Really? Then why is he staying with your family?"

"I don't want to talk to you Scott, not if you're going to act like a complete jerk. Maybe I'm seeing the real Scott, I really liked the other one, I could have loved him maybe, but you are not who I am dating, this isn't like you Scott, and you are the one to bring them up and you are the one to try to get me to talk more about Harry so how _dare_ you even think about turning this into my fault! It is not my fault, it's yours because you are the one who wanted to talk about his ex's not me!"

Scott hadn't seen Ginny this angry before, she went on "Harry is my friend and nothing more, I told him that, and he knows about you, not much but yes, he gets jealous about when I bring you up, which apparently is most of the time. I couldn't stop thinking about you, and now I wonder why I even thought for a second as to why I would like such a complete imbecile!" she got up, and went down the fire escape, and down the cobble street, muttering under her breath.

"Ginny! Wait!" there was a pop, and he was right behind her, she didn't hear the pop though

"I'm not listening to a twit"

"Ginny, please, listen to me"

She headed off into some dark woods, he reluctantly fallowed

"Will you listen to me for one second babe?" he asked, fallowing her but she abruptly stopped

"I am not your babe anymore" tears flowed down her cheeks

"Aww come on Ginny, don't do this to yourself, and me, I was just jealous because…"

"You don't really care if I do this to myself, all you care about is how its going to effect you and your little girlfriends that all live in different places and all of that but did you ever care to ask if I still liked Harry? No you didn't because you were being such a jerk to notice that I love you and not him!" Angry tears rolled down the girl's face, as she held herself, making sure she wouldn't fall off balance.

"Y-You love me?" he asked, ignoring the bats

"I did, b-but then you had to go on attacking me for no apparent reason"

"I'm sorry Ginny, I really am!" he got on the ground

"No you're not" she croaked, as more tears streamed down her face

Then, everything in Ginny's body went cold, she knew it wasn't a dementor attack, because they couldn't get into the woods right by the village, it just wasn't done.

Shivers were sent down her spine as she looked behind her, and nothing was there, she turned back to what was in front of her, and Scott was no where to be found.

"Scott?" she whispered, there were two ways that she could go, she didn't know where he had gone, she let out a scream to find him but he did not reply from her calls

More tears streamed down her face, where was he? Was he hurt? Why couldn't she see him if he was near, and what had happened to her?

She started running on one of the paths, she didn't know where it led to, but she just started running on it, going faster, and picking up speed as she ran to no where in particular. Then it started to downpour, like it didn't want her to find him

"Scott!" she screeched again, but nothing, and no one was there to reply back, the longer he was missing, the more tears streamed down her rosy cheeks.

"This isn't funny if you're trying to play a game" she moaned

"Just do something, anything to let me know if you're okay or not!" Ginny squeaked, then moaned "Oh Scott"

She didn't realize it, but she was running straight into a hole, and then landed on the ground, the mud was sinking into her shoe. Ginny tried to get out, but the rain wouldn't allow it to move. She didn't have her wand with since she knew that she couldn't do magic around Scott anyways, so what was the point? Her grip slipped and her head fell onto a hard rock. The last things that she heard were the rain beating down onto the cold, firm mud and thunder rumbling


	4. Catch me when I fall, wonder boy

_Please don't forget to review!_

Mrs. Weasley checked her clock at three-thirty in the morning absentmindedly, holding her cup of tea that she had made for that morning. The cup slowly slid out of her grasp as she stared in horror at her clock and screamed "ARTHUR!!"

A minute later Mr. Weasley came rushing down the stairs with his work clothes on, asking his wife what was the matter and why was there tea spilled all over the floor.

She pointed at the clock, without much notice to anything else; he glanced onto her clock, Ginny's arrow was pointed to "Lost"

Mr. Weasley put his arm around his wife, and whispered "We'll find her, with all of us Weasleys on the search, we will, we'll get everyone to look"

"I'll call Bill and Fleur, ask them if they saw her or not, then Charlie" Mrs. Weasley went to the phone right away as Mr. Weasley bellowed to the upstairs bunch, who were more than likely still asleep.

"Everyone get up! Now, get up, right now, Hermione, come on get out of bed. George leave all of your tricks here, and bring your wand!" he leaned over and was quieter when speaking to Hermione since she was right there "You might want to bring your wand too dear," he turned back up to the boys, "Ron, Harry, Percy, come on down, and bring your wands, immediately!"

Within two minutes they all rushed downstairs, normally Mr. Weasley didn't have that type of tone used towards anybody but the Malfoy's.

He lined up the kids as Molly came into the room in tears, "B-Bill and F-Fleur d-didn't s-see her!" she wailed, holding onto Mr. Weasley

"Ginny's missing, and we have to find her, Molly, did they say anything about coming?" he turned to his wife, as fear fled onto all of the children's faces

Before Mrs. Weasley could compose herself again, Bill shot through the fireplace, fallowed by Charlie Weasley.

"Oh mum, don't cry" Bill went over to his mother and let his father go

"Is Fleur coming?" Mr. Weasley asked "Should we wait for her?"

"No, she was going to stay at home with the baby, and see if Ginny would show up there" Bill answered

"Okay, Molly, since you can't really look for her, you'll have to stay here, and we'll send a patronus when ever we can if we find her" Molly just nodded her head as the tears fell down

"But it's still raining, it'll be harder to find her" Ron pointed out, making his mother cry even more, so he just bowed his head low.

"Molly, sit down, and we'll find Ginny, just don't look at the clock too much darling" He kissed his wife on the forehead, and marched the kids out

They split into pairs, Ron and Hermione, Harry and George, Charlie and Mr. Weasley, and unfortunately for Bill, he had to put up with Percy.

Ron and Hermione held hands as they started to run, calling Ginny's name, then they couldn't be found through the rain.

Hermione held tightly onto Ron's arm, not even thinking for a minute that she would let go, they headed into some trees, yelling Ginny's name

"She's not in here Ron, let's go somewhere else and find her, she wouldn't be in here" Hermione pleaded

"Doesn't Ginny have her coin with her? Let's use that!" Ron exclaimed

"I can't believe I forgot about that, I'll message her" Hermione took out her coin, but there was no luck, Ginny didn't respond.

"Oh swish and flicker!" Hermione swore loudly

"Hermione! Are you really using wizard swears at a time like this?" Ron asked, surprised by his girlfriend.

"I just can't get over the fact that we can't find her, I mean she told me that she would come back early from being out with Scott-"

"WHAT?!" Ron asked outraged "She spent the whole night with him! My little sister does not do that! She doesn't go past snogging!" Ron said, not even thinking about another possibility

"Oh you are surely mistaken Ron, why do you think that Ginny knew that Harry had a scratch mark on his right hip?"

Ron's face drained of color as he gagged "Hermione! I didn't need to know that about my best friend and my sister!"

"Oh Ron, do you really think that she would actually do that?-" Hermione stopped in her tracks as she shuddered in horror, running, without any warning, she fell to her knees, picking Ginny's head up and putting it into her lap. "Ginny, please do something" she put two fingers and tried to find a pulse, she could barely feel it, but it was there.

Ron finally got to Hermione's side, staring at Ginny's body, and pulled out his wand, muttering an incantation, Ginny's leg was relieved of the strain that the mud had caused.

Hermione pulled out her muggle cell phone and called the Weasley's house, it took only two rings for Molly's voice to answer "Hello?!"

"We've got her Mrs. Weasley"

"Oh thank god, now bring her here so I can soap down that girl's tongue for making us all worry!"

"Erm- Mrs. Weasley, I don't think that you should do that… considering…"

Mrs. Weasley knew immediately that something was wrong, and said in a hurried tone, "Get here as fast as you possibly can, now Hermione"

Hermione hung up, and didn't know what to really do, she couldn't send a patronus to all of them because, what if they were searching the village, and it was the one spell that Hermione still had troubles with

Before Hermione could even think about doing anything else Ron picked his sister up, who was surprisingly lighter than he remembered…

"Come on, we can't wait for the grass to grow now can we, we'll message them later but Ginny needs to see someone or something" Hermione hadn't looked at Ginny's forehead after it had smashed into the rock, the rain had made most of the blood pour down her face, it still was dripping down quite a lot

Hermione didn't argue because she knew that Ron was right on this one, Ginny needed their best judgment on everything right now.

"How long have you been out here Ginny? You look like a mess, what happened to you?" Ron asked, he could have sworn he felt Ginny's fingers move.

"She isn't responding?" Hermione squeaked with fear, as her bottom lip trembled

The burrow wasn't that far from the woods in which Ginny was in, they hadn't come across Harry, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, or Mr. Weasley

The burrow was finally in sight; Ron accidentally ran into a tree; Ginny gave a moan, thankfully she was slightly responding

Mrs. Weasley was sitting on the porch, watching in horror at what had happened to her daughter, she could barely stand up, as she ushered Ron into the house

"What happened to you dear?" she whispered as a tear grazed down her cheek, staring at her daughter

Without a thought about it, she told Ron to put Ginny on the couch, as Mrs. Weasley went to work, she kept muttering different spells, and running back and forth from the kitchen to mix up different remedies. The blood had stopped coming from her forehead, but she still wasn't waking up, to Mrs. Weasley's clear displeasure

Mrs. Weasley's soothing voice tried to get Ginny to respond to anything, but nothing was happening. She finally noticed Ginny's leg that had been caught, she had twisted it a wrong way, and had broken her leg. Mrs. Weasley muttered some swear words, since the remedies that she had made Ginny take before, prevented her from taking any other medication or potion for several hours.

Hermione used her coin to get George and Harry back to the house, and they had come across Mr. Weasley and Charlie along the way. When they entered the house, all the three boys could do was stare in shock, as Mr. Weasley went to his daughter's side, whispering "Who did this to you?"

Harry sent a patronus to Bill and Percy who were looking for her around the house, but had not seen them come back to the house.

It wasn't until six o clock that Ginny's eyes gradually opened, Mrs. Weasley wanted to hug her daughter, but knew that Ginny would be aching, from all of the different medicines, "Where's Scott?" she asked weakly

"What?! He is truly all you think about" Ron asked, flabbergasted

"H-He left!" Ginny squeaked, trying to sit up, but a hand forced her back down, the pain also helped her stay down. "But he just disappeared! Out of nowhere!"

"Ginny, I think you're being delusional, maybe you need to rest more" Hermione said coaxingly, who was sitting in a kitchen chair, with a worried expression planted on to her face.

"What's this boy's last name?" Mr. Weasley asked

"Scott Carnahan" Ginny squealed, as all of the Weasleys and Hermione gasped, "What?" she asked

"He's a Carnahan?" Hermione asked, her voice was abnormally high "Ginny, that is a pureblood family name, in America, they wanted to move here, away from their stress, I didn't think that he was a Carnahan"

"He's…. He's a…" Ginny's eyes widened, he had been lying to her too, and he probably didn't know any of the songs on the cd that he had made Ginny. "He never told me that" she whispered

"He'll be fine, he doesn't need protecting, trust me" Hermione said, some how she didn't seem to be all there.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked this time

Hermione blushed furiously, "Well… if you must know. I've read about him in the library, and his whole family is one of the few pureblood families that is still out there, and he knows _a lot _about magic, like for our owls, at our age, he would have gotten all 'Outstanding' He is very talented, he's won many awards for his academic achievements, he's even a beater, well he used to be anyways, at the school in Salem"

That's where his brother Peter was, not at a boarding school, how could Ginny have been so stupid? She hit her hand on her forehead, but then quickly realized that it was a dumb mistake, "Oh dear, it will still sting a little bit"

"Noticed" she muttered, shutting her eyes tight

"What exactly happened Ginny? I mean, why were you in some woods, and why were you there with a boy late at night?" Ron questioned

Ginny looked as if she was going to start crying right then and there and probably not stop for days. _"I wasn't doing anything with him if that's what you're insinuating"_ she said, trying her hardest not to cry from all of the pain.

"Then what exactly happened? Why were you in the woods anyways?"

"I was trying to get away from Scott and I'd rather you not ask why" Ginny crossed her arms, but soon found out that they had been cut by the tree that Ron had smacked her into

"Why were you trying to get away from him?" George asked

"If you must know, he and I had a fight about something, and he tried to blame it on me. Are you happy now?" She glared at George so that meant she was too busy to see the elation upon Harry's face about their quarrel

"What was it about?" Ginny was right about to leap up onto George, when Mrs. Weasley got in between the two, even though Ginny wasn't going anywhere anytime soon

"That is quite enough, now everyone go up to your rooms, all of you" Mrs. Weasley directed, then hollered "Not you Ginerva!"

Ginny readjusted again, not feeling comfortable at all. Her fingers were unsteady since she couldn't move her one leg without screaming. Mrs. Weasley crouched down to Ginny's level and whispered "Ginny, please tell me why you were in the woods, and then when you woke up you wanted to find him, because you said that he left"

"He must have disapparated or something, I don't know mum but I can't sit here thinking about if he's gone missing or not." A single tear went down Ginny's face, as Mrs. Weasley wiped it off

"Dear, you mustn't worry about that right now, you have to get better. This may take a few days to maybe get you on…. crutches" Mrs. Weasley was not all for muggle ways in medicine, but she did what was best for her daughter.

Mrs. Weasley placed her hand right on her daughter's hand and smiled, Ginny gave a feeble smile back, when they heard a loud "BOOM"

Ginny tried looking past her mother, when Bill came out of the kitchen…. Without any scars, Mrs. Weasley ran to her son, and hugged him, asking many questions, most of them, no one could understand besides maybe a dog.

Next George came out of the kitchen with a worried expression, thinking that he would get in so much trouble. "Er- So sorry Gin but we kinda used all of mum's remedies to make something look really cool, but then it kinda exploded into Bill's face here, and now apparently, we found a cure for werewolf bites or something…"

Mrs. Weasley had happy tears rolling down her face from every which way, "George, go find out exactly how much you put of everything into that potion, now dear." She sighed, and said after George had gone into the kitchen "If only Remus were here to see this"

"That was odd…" was all Ginny could think, but she was happy for Bill, don't get her wrong, for all of the werewolves that were bitten and wanted to be human again… But something was also on her mind, a certain boy was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

George had accidentally found a cure for werewolf bites, a day later, when he put the set of this antidote, his store sales went through the roof, and within a day, he was sold out.. Ginny hadn't seen for herself yet, because Mrs. Weasley wasn't allowing her to move away from the couch.

"Please mum, can I go now? I'll take a wheelchair if you want-"

"Ginerva, you are not moving from your spot and that is my final word on the situation"

"But mum… please… I really want to go… and I don't want to be here… at home, all alone"

"You won't be home, all alone" Mrs. Weasley said sharply

"Who's staying back?" Ginny asked

"Harry is staying back dear, now I would hug you, but I can't because your pain medication won't kick in for another twenty minutes. I love you sweetie, bye" Mrs. Weasley went out the door before Ginny could argue

"Great" she thought "Just what I need, for Harry to be here, with me… when I can't move"

Harry didn't come downstairs until nine o clock, and pulled up a chair to sit next to Ginny; she crossed her arms and said "If you don't have anything nice to say than you better say nothing at all" her nose pointed in the other direction

"Ginny… what were you two fighting about that made you go into that forest?"

"I-I-It was… um…" why couldn't Ginny remember, if she told Harry that she couldn't remember, he wouldn't believe her.

"I honestly can't remember why" she said, trying to rack her brains of what were they actually fighting about

"Oh, sure Ginny, just another excuse to tell me" Harry said sourly, getting up from his chair, almost knocking it over

"I'm not joking around here Harry, I really can't remember much from then, I don't know what sour grapes you ate this morning but you need to change your attitude or leave"

"You know what Gin? I think I'll actually stay, since, you have no control over me, or what I do"

"What has gotten into you Harry? First, the acting weird last night now this-"

"What do you mean last night; I didn't talk to you last night"

"Yes you did, you were talking to yourself and everything, well if you mean that it was during the afternoon then fine, it was but who cares about what time it was at"

Their fight continued on for another twenty minutes, then Harry went upstairs, but when he came back down, he saw Ginny off of the couch and over to the kitchen table, holding onto it for dear life.

"Ginny, what are you doing?!"

She muttered something under her breath and almost fell, but Harry caught her, and picked her up off of her feet. Their eyes met for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only minutes, then Ginny said quietly "Nice catch wonder boy"

Harry felt his face reddening a bit, and broke the eye contact between the two, "My question still stands, what were you doing?"

"I, erm, was… uhhhh" Ginny couldn't tell him the truth, she couldn't tell him she was going to try to go see Scott, not after what just happened… "I wanted to go see the progress on George's shop, you know, because of the fact that he's doing so much better…"

"Your mum would be there, and how long has it taken you to get that far?" Harry asked with a smile

"To be honest… it took me a half an hour, just to get to here" they both quietly laughed as Ginny noticed that he was still carrying her.

Ginny tightly bit her bottom lip and had completely forgotten why she was even getting up to go somewhere, she just got lost into Harry's eyes.

"Well, sorry to be the bad guy, and ruin your half an hour's work, but you're mum would kill me if anything happened while she was gone" Harry took Ginny over back to the couch, she was smiling and forgetting why she had been so mad at him for the longest time.

He kissed her forehead lightly and said "I don't want you hurt either." This made her whole face turn a beat red, not being able to help it, and she slightly didn't care that she was red. Then he continued his way back up the stairs, and gave her a fleeting smile before continuing up the stairs

_Also as a side note, I do not own potter puppet pals or anything to do with them._


	5. Bubbles, Regret, and Love

_**Don't forget to review!!**_

Ginny was back onto her feet after another two weeks, Mrs. Weasley was driving Ginny insane; and on that day that the family had visited George's shop, Harry had carried Ginny up to her room, because she had pleaded him to get her off of that couch. This way, her mother wouldn't be on her case at all hours of the night and day, this way, she'd get an hour or so off.

When she got back onto her feet, she took a shower, not that she hadn't taken one before, but she had to lay in the bathtub, and she had her mom in the room, making sure that the soap wasn't too slippery so that was awkward. Mrs. Weasley made Ginny take her leg easy, and not walk too much, but Ginny didn't care. When she tried to get onto her broom, Mrs. Weasley came out with her rolling pin shouting her full name, and demanding that she do something else immediately.

This time she called Ginny to go get Ron to come down for dinner, she didn't understand this; she'd rather have her go up flights of stairs rather than use her broom? These things just never really crossed Mrs. Weasley's mind as they had Ginny's. When she got to Ron's room, she knocked and started to open the door

"Ron, mum wants you come downstairs for- Oh my god" Ginny quickly realized that Harry was most definitely was not wearing skin colored clothes. Then it came out of her mouth quickly "I see that you still have that scratch on your right hip from when we…" she turned around to stare at the wall, not being able to believe this, Ginny heard him scrambling for clothes, and she heard jeans zip up.

"So is it like what you remember?" he asked playfully

"I-I… It was kind of dark in the broom cupboard, so I couldn't really see _things_. Well, I better be going-" but before she could leave she felt a hand on her shoulder turn her around and before she knew it, his lips met with hers.

Both of them were kissing quite fiercely, not even remembering what had been happening the past few months, years, all they could remember was how good it felt to be with the other.

His fingers ran through her fiery red hair as she put her hands on his back Then, without Harry noticing, she quietly locked the door behind them…

The next day, Ginny sunk into the bathtub, surrounded by bubbles and candles, having her guilt slowly fade away in the scent of the flowery candles. Closing her eyes, she imagined what her life would be like in four years…

"Could you get that bag dear? Ow- that really hurts; I'll meet you in the car"

An excited voice sounded from the kitchen, and coming into the hallways, panic was wiped across his face as Ginny whispered softly "You'll be a great dad, I know you will be"

"I just can't believe I'm going to be a father"

A knock on the door interrupted her dream as a voice sounded through the door, "Ginny, are you in there?"

As the door opened, she submerged under the bubbles, not wanting Harry to catch her, this was supposed to be, her time, not even her brothers would annoy her when she was in the bathtub, that would be the one time she had, to just herself, apparently Harry didn't know that.

She heard the door close, and she resurfaced, wiping her eyes from the soap, as she heard a voice say "Wow, that desperate to hide from me, although right now I can see a whole lot of you, like I did yesterday" There was Harry smiling by the sink, as Ginny went down lower into the bubbles, making him laugh.

"I-I" she didn't know what to say, she couldn't get out, she obviously couldn't really do anything, to say the least, Ginny had been avoiding eye contact ever since their encounter yesterday.

"Don't pretend that I haven't been noticing that you've been ignoring me" Harry was direct when talking to Ginny lately, she couldn't disagree, because he probably already had a retort just waiting.

"Well, I didn't know what to say really… to be honest, I feel really guilty doing it. The fact that I never really patched things up with Scott, and-"

"Ginny, are you still thinking about him? I thought that we talked about this"

"You don't understand though Harry, what we did was wrong, it was"

"You didn't seem to disagree with the idea before" Harry muttered irritably

"I wasn't thinking, and I was vulnerable, and I-" Ginny went lower in the tub and said finally "I just feel guilty for doing it, and we both know what we did was completely and utterly wrong"

"How could it have been wrong, when you know how it felt, you could feel it too Ginny, I know you could. You cannot say that you don't have any feelings for me, I know you do"

Ginny stared at Harry, they both knew how important this conversation was, but why did he have to bring it up while she was in her one place of happiness and peace?

"Alright, I still have feelings for you Harry, but that doesn't mean that I have to sleep with you every time we both have the urge to" It was the first time that she would even admit it to herself, she was confused if she even really liked Scott, was he just something that she was using to get to Harry?

"You can't say that you haven't enjoyed it" Harry smiled

"Can we continue this conversation somewhere else? Just give me a few minutes and I'll be outside, the orchard" Ginny sounded steamed, but she had softness in her face.

Harry agreed and left the bathroom, and Hermione caught a glance at him, he was smiling very widely, "I thought Ginny was in there?" she asked confused

He gave her a furtive look and said "Yes, she is"

Hermione stopped going up the stairs and stared at him, "But, she wouldn't have had her clothes on when she went into the shower"

A grin formed onto Harry's lips as he said "She wasn't in the shower, she was in the bathtub, and she most certainly did not have her clothes on, they were on the floor, where they should be" he continued down the stairs as Hermione gaped at him

Harry had never fully appreciated how good smelling the kitchen smelt, but he heard Hermione scramble down the stairs, fallowing him out the door. "What do you mean by that Harry James Potter?!"

He turned around with the same grin "I don't know what you're talking about"

She almost looked hysterical "You - just - said! What did you mean by _'She most certainly did not have her clothes on, they were on the floor, where they should be!!'_?"

Harry kept on walking as Hermione looked as though all of her books had been taken away from her, and reading was banned from everywhere "Harry, did you get involved with Ginny?"

"What do you mean by that?" he gave her a grin

"Did you sleep with Ginny?"

"Where did that accusation come from?" Harry asked, thinking how she was most of the time right

"You did, didn't you?!"

"I can neither deny nor accept that accusation"

"You know that she's vulnerable, and you took advantage of her! How could you Harry? You know that Ginny has been upset about Scott, and not being able to see him-"

"She didn't seem too excited to see him yesterday…"

"_SO YOU DID!"_ Hermione screeched, pointing her finger into Harry's face, if his glasses weren't there to protect him, she'd poke one of his eyes out.

"She didn't disagree to the idea Hermione, don't forget that" Harry had become very stern with his words, and Hermione got even more heated

"Don't you dare Harry Potter! Ginny is not someone to be meddling with her head, okay. She told me how she felt when we left, and I think that she should tell you that before you go on and keep this up, because you two need to sort things out"

"I know that the odds seem slim Hermione-"

"Harry, Ginny has to think things through, she can't just go around sleeping with guys just for the hell of it, because the attachment isn't very stable as a marriage would be-"

"I love her Hermione, maybe you've been too blind to notice but I love Ginny, and everything she does! I can't stop thinking about her no matter how hard I try, and I want to be around her every minute that I'm breathing, and when she takes my breath away by how beautiful she is." Harry continued on, "I love Ginny, Hermione, and I am not just 'shacking up' with her because I think that she's vulnerable, it's because I love her, and if that isn't reliable enough then I don't know what is"

There was a crash that came from behind Harry, and when he turned around, he was being pummeled down by a Weasley, he couldn't tell until the long red hair whipped in his face, it smelled like flowers. She had pinned him to the ground and smiled "Took you long enough to figure that one out"

"You heard?" he asked befuddled

"Every word"

"And?!"

"And I realized something…" she took a deep breath and gazed into his eyes "I realized that I feel the exact same way as you do" her beautiful smile finally shown on him, and they forgot about, what ever his name was.


	6. Questions and Answers!

_**Questions and Answers from the Author: **Featuring, Me!_

_**In the begining do Ron, George, and Mrs. Weasley know about Scott and Ginny visiting him in the village?: **George knew from the begining because he had caught her sneaking out once before. So George was the only one that Ginny had told the truth to at first, but she told Hermione first thing when she had gotten to the burrow._

_**Why did you pick the name Scott Carnahan?:** Actually, I had the biggest crush on a guy named Scott Carnahan from Kindergarden to 3rd grade. I never talked to him really but it was a fun little thing to put in my story, as a reminder of him to me. :)_

_**Was it important to have Ginny get caught by her mother?: **I had always wanted that scene, because Ginny normally obeys her parents. So I wanted to encorperate it into the story, and I could have had anyone catch Ginny but it seemed better to have her mother get loud, having everyone hear what was happening. _

_**What did Mr. Weasley mean by "Just like her mother she is"?: **Mr. Weasley was hinting that Mrs. Weasley had done that when she was younger and I'm pretty sure she would have :) What a rebel._

_**Do you have any plans for a sequal? For those of us who want one: **A whole sequal... Well, I have no idea, right now, no. But maybe in the future I'll do it. A missing chapter or something like that, but I'll make sure all the people that liked the story ((the only reason how I'll know that is if you leave a nice review)) know that there is a sequal, but it might just be a lost chapter or something..._

_**So in a rough way of saying it, we aren't getting one anytime soon?: **Basically, yes. I have six other stories to finish as of right now and I really need to get those done before I can do any sequals, but I did love writing this paticular story. So it might be my first sequal... or second, depending on my other stories..._

_**Okay, off that topic, now lets get to the second chapter questions!: **Okey dokey_

_**I had no idea that Scott was a wizard until later on! Were there hints that I missed?!:** I actually put in quite a few hints in there that you could reread it and see where they are. I had a girl on another site find one and before the fourth chapter (when she finds out that he is a wizard) she comments in caps HE'S A WIZARD HE'S A WIZARD! MY FRIEND WON'T BELIEVE ME! then she comments againon the fourth chapter she goes "I KNEW IT!!" it was halarious. I think that was the most excited that anyone has ever gotten for me so far._

_**Why was it important that Ginny got all scratched up and hurt?:** It honestly didn't have to happen if I didn't want it to, but when I was working on that, I saw a picture of what had happened in my story. I told the artist and she also thought that it was weird, but it was kind of like my own sign that made me keep it, because I might have had a "little" fight between Harry and Scott instead :)_

_**IT COMES OUT OF NO WHERE THAT SHE STARTS TO LIKE HIM AGAIN, WHAT THE HELL!?:** I never imagined not having Ginny end up with Harry in this one, it just wasn't done. And more than likely, if you asked this question you aren't a 100 fan of Ginny and Harry and they are not easily understood. The twisting point is the eye contact, its all in the eyes._

_**That doesn't answer my question!:** Well it's not your Q's and A's now is it?_

_((If you have any further questions, add a review and ask them, I'll put them on here, and answer them honestly. If you'd rather be left nameless then just pm me and ask the question there.))_


End file.
